


Demon Heat

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Heat Cycles, Rule 63, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody told Link that when she would become a demon, that also meant that she would go through a heat cycle. It's a good thing that Ghirahim is there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With all the Rule 63 of GhiraLink floating around (I know Demise is floating around as well, but I’m focusing on GhiraLink), I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head. This will probably be the only time I write yuri though (since I typically don’t write yuri). Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing a female in a smutty story (I am completely serious). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Link whimpered as she curled up deeper into her blanket. Although now that she thought about it, that was probably counteractive to what she wanted, considering the fact that her body was currently burning up. She knew that she wasn’t sick, nor was there any sort of heat wave going through the demon realm. She was just uncomfortably. And the worst part about it was the it seemed to be getting progressively worse by the minute. 

And to top it all off, nothing that Link did even helped with cooling her down. She had already stripped herself of all her clothing about an hour ago and she had turned on so many fans that she feared that some sort of power outage would happen any few minutes. And for some reason, she was still hot. 

Grumbling underneath her breath, Link clenched the blanket closer. But of course, the Goddess seemed to hate her at the moment because all of a sudden, her body became overly sensitive. A hiss left Link’s mouth as the cotton rubbed against her skin. It felt so harsh against her skin that she almost threw it off of her in an instant. Which, now that she thought about it, didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

“Damn it,” Link muttered before letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. 

Thankfully, the irritating sensation in her skin left as soon as the cotton dropped to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, only to whimper as the heat in her body grew warmer. But accompanying that heat now was a new feeling of warmth. But this feeling of warmth was focused more in her breasts and her groin. 

Whimpering softly, Link slowly pulled her arms away from her body and gazed down at her chest. A blush spread across her face as she saw her hardened nipples. Link bit her lip as her nipples continued to harden until they finally stopped. Then slowly, she raised her hands up to cup her breasts. A shiver went through her spine as her fingertips brushed against her nipple. 

Link moaned softly and unconsciously moved her hand to pinch one of her nipples. A spark shot through her body and spread all throughout. She whined and nearly doubled over due to the pleasure. She felt a warmth starting to spread from his groin and Link gazed down curiously. 

There was a small puddle right underneath her and she furrowed her eyebrows. She placed a finger in the puddle and rubbed the liquid in-between her fingers. It felt slightly sticky and thicker than any liquid she had even seen. Bringing it up to her face, the hero sniffed it. 

Link was about to bring the finger towards her mouth when her door was suddenly slammed open. Link screamed loudly and reached out to grab the blanket that was thankfully near her. Covering as much as her body as she could, the hero scowled at the intruder. The scowl on her face morphed into a full-fledge glare as she saw exactly who it was that burst into her room. 

“Ghirahim! What the hell?!” Link shrieked, pulling her blanket closer to her body. 

Ghirahim ignored the child for a few moments and sprinted across the room until she was standing right in front of one of the fans. The Demon Lord stood for a few moments before cursing underneath her breath. The demon went to the nightstand next and looked inside the drawers, obviously looking for something. When she didn’t find whatever it was she was looking for, Ghirahim stood up and huffed in irritation. She then turned her attention towards Link for the first time since entering the room and froze. 

“Why are you naked?” Ghirahim asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s none of your business! Why are you in my room?!” Link practically shouted. 

Ghirahim rolled her eyes before looking around the room. “The heat cycle has settled in and I was hoping that one of your silly human contraptions would help to lessen the effects, but I guess that was idiotic to think,” Ghirahim stated flippantly. 

Link furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her blanket closer before standing up. “Heat cycle? Is that why it’s so hot?”

Ghirahim froze for a few moments before staring at Link. The hero squirmed due to all the attention and ducked her head. She never noticed the gleam that passed through the Demon Lord’s eyes. Ghirahim smirked inwardly before she waltzed up to Link. 

“Oh, so you’re going through this little heat cycle as well, are you?” Ghirahim purred out, placing a hand on Link’s shoulder.

Despite having the blanket tight around her body, Link could still feel the heat of Ghirahim’s hand through the material. She tried to move away from the demon, but found that Ghirahim’s grip was too tight. After struggling for a few moments, Link finally gave up and gazed up into Ghirahim’s eyes. 

The Demon Lord was gazing at Link with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, as though she knew something that the hero didn’t know. Which really wouldn’t surprise Link in the least. 

“What exactly is going on, Ghirahim?” Link asked softly, not really wanting to know. 

Ghirahim just smirked and leaned down until she was within inches of the child’s face. The Skychild blushed brightly and bit her lip nervously. Ghirahim was getting way too close to her body. 

“Do you really want to know what’s going on, Skychild?” Ghirahim said in a teasing tone, gazing at Link with an intense gaze. 

Link slowly nodded her head. Ghirahim chuckled and moved her hand up so that it was resting on the back of Link’s neck. The hairs on the back of the hero’s neck started to stand on end. Her breath hitched as the Demon Lord came closer until their lips brushed against each other. 

Grabbing a clump of Link’s hair, Ghirahim pulled the hero into a rough kiss. Her tongue slipped into Link’s mouth, plundering the child’s mouth completely. A moan left Link’s mouth and was swallowed by Ghirahim. The Demon Lord tightened her grip on Link’s hair while her other hand slowly started moving towards the blanket. 

Link yelped as the blanket was ripped away from her body. She tried to move her hands down to cover herself, only to have both of wrists slammed against the wall by Ghirahim’s free hand. 

The Demon Lord broke the kiss and gazed down at Link’s flushed face. Licking her lips, Ghirahim let her eyes travel down the hero’s body. Her eyes locked on Link’s hardened nipples and she chuckled. Releasing her grip on Link’s hair, the demon trailed her hand down Link’s chest. Her hand cupped one of the hero’s breasts, massaging the skin softly. 

“Ghirahim…,” Link moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Ghirahim just smirked at the response and took the nipple into one of her fingers, pinching the nub. Link whined and arched her back. Sparing a glance at the hero, Ghirahim leaned down and took the nub into her mouth, sucking it gently. The demon felt the hero grab onto her hair and push her closer. Taking that as all the encouragement that she needed, Ghirahim began nibbling and sucking on the nipple in her mouth while her hand teased the other one. 

Link whimpered at the feeling and squirmed slightly. “Ghirahim…it’s getting hot. My body getting hotter…,” the hero panted. 

Glancing up at Link, Ghirahim let the hero’s breast fall from her mouth and she focused her attention on the other one. Link’s squirming started up again, this time twice as bad. An uncomfortable itch started to appear in her groin, causing her to shiver. And every time that Ghirahim sucked and pinched her nipples, the itch grew stronger. Link tried to get out of the Demon Lord’s grasp, but found that she couldn’t escape at all. So, all that she could do was spread her legs a little bit wider and hope that Ghirahim would notice. 

And luckily for her, the Demon Lord did indeed notice. Ghirahim noticed Link’s legs spreading slightly and she moved her gaze down in curiosity. Smirking yet again, Ghirahim released her grip on Link’s nipple and knelt down. The hand that had been gripping Link’s wrists slide away, letting Link bring her hands down to her side. The Demon Lord came face to face with the Skychild’s groin, the scent of the hero hitting her right away. It appeared as though the heat cycle had affected the child more than she thought. 

“Did you know that every year, certain occupants of the demon realm go through a heat cycle which makes them horny for an entire week? And the only way to get through this heat comfortably is to hope that you find someone who will fuck you for the entire time?” Ghirahim asked Link before sliding her hands down the hero’s stomach. 

Link shivered and shook her head. Ghirahim just smirked and brushed her fingers against the hero’s clit. The hero twitched before moaning loudly. Ghirahim curved her fingers up until they rested against Link’s wet entrance. The Demon Lord chuckled and rubbed insistently against the hero’s hole before pulling her hand away. She rubbed her fingers against each other before smirking. 

“You sure are wet, Skychild,” Ghirahim said offhandedly before bringing her fingers back to Link’s groin. “You’re practically dripping.”

Link panted harshly as Ghirahim slipped a finger inside of him. The Demon Lord started fingering the child’s entrance harshly, bringing out a series of moans from the hero’s mouth. Link ground her hips against Ghirahim’s finger. The heat in her body seemed to grow more intense, traveling down towards her groin. 

Ghirahim growled as Link arched towards her touch. “You’re so sensitive, Skychild. If only I could just tie down to my bed and keep you underneath my fingers for the rest of my lifetime,” the Demon Lord growled appreciatively as she added a second finger. 

Link just nodded her head, just wanting Ghirahim to give her more pleasure. She could feel the wetness of her entrance dripping down her thighs before the feeling of Ghirahim’s tongue followed the trail. The long tongue slowly moved up her leg until it was resting against the hero’s clit. The tip wrapped around the small nub and squeezed it softly. 

“Ghirahim…I can’t-” Link grunted out before tightening her grip on Ghirahim’s hair. She pulled the demon closer to her clit. 

The Demon Lord just moaned and slipped a third finger inside of the child. She plundered the hero’s insides, rubbing her fingertips against the moist walls. She moved up and wrapped her lips around the hero’s clit, still rubbing it with her tongue. Her other hand trialed down her own body before plunging two fingers inside of herself. 

Link tensed her muscles as she felt her orgasm starting to come. Her legs tried to move closer towards each other, but Ghirahim wouldn’t let them. So, all that Link could do was hold onto the demon’s hair. One of her hands loosened off of Ghirahim’s hair and moved up her chest to fondle one of her breasts. She twisted one of the nipples in-between her fingers. 

Ghirahim could feel the hero tightening around her fingers more and more signaling her upcoming climax. She began sucking insistently on Link’s clit while she slammed her fingers faster and harder inside of the hero. She could feel the hero getting wetter underneath her fingers, which caused Ghirahim to groan louder. 

“Fuck! Ghirahim, I…I’m gonna… _fuuuuck_ ,” Link moaned before arching her back and trembling harshly. 

The Demon Lord kept fingering the hero through her orgasm, licking up the child’s release. She continued to thrust her fingers inside of herself until her own orgasm washed over her. Ghirahim moaned loudly and doubled over, leaning on the child’s body as she went through her climax. 

Both females panted for the next few minutes before Link whimpered softly. Ghirahim lifted her head and gazed that the child. Link’s face was flushed, a thin sheet of sweat on her skin. She placed a hand on the child’s forehead and noticed that the heat from before was making itself apparent again. Smirking widely, Ghirahim wrapped her arms around the child and pulled her into a gentle kiss. 

“Don’t worry Skychild. I’ll help you through your heat,” Ghirahim said with a smirk before slipping her fingers back inside of the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And this is why I don’t write yuri. XD Hopefully, it wasn’t too atrocious to read. 
> 
> Hopefully, I didn't miss any masculine pronouns. If I did, I apologize.


End file.
